A Deadly Trade
by trustpixiedust
Summary: "I guess this is it. I was finally a man of honor. I saved Emma. I saved Henry. I had finally become the good man I always wanted to be." Hook wants to save Emma and her son, so he makes a deal with Pan.


**Hello dear readers! This was just an idea I had floating around in my writer's brain. **

**I don't own the characters of Once Upon a Time...sadly.**

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" I ask him. He moves closer to me, a grin slowly spreads across his lips.

"Why? Oh Killian. You come to me, begging for Henry's heart back. You think it just comes without a price?" Pan asks, his eyes sparkling with malice.

"What do you want?" I ask him, my eyes narrowing.

"Well. If I'm giving young Henry back his heart, that means that I'll die," he says, watching me with gaurded eyes. I nod. "I'll be needing another heart."

"You won't be taking Emma's heart," I say and quickly draw out my sword pointing it at him. He lets out a chuckle.

"I've just realized something. I only needed the heart of the truest believer. But isn't true love the most powerful thing in the world? Can't it break any curse?" he says. I pause for a second and then I feel myself smile sadly.

"You'll be needing my heart then," I say. Pan claps his hands, turns, and starts walking away.

"Good form Killian. You always were a quick one," he says.

"Take it. Promise you'll return Henry's heart, and take mine," I say, lowering my sword.

"Oh I will be taking your heart...but not just yet. I'll give you Henry's heart and you can return it to your dear savior. After that I will be there to claim what's mine," he says, facing me again. He reaches into his chest quickly, pulling out Henry's heart. He places it in a satchel and hands it to me.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" I ask. He stops and tilts his head, as if to see me better.

"Have I ever told you a lie? You have my word," Pan says. I nod at him stiffly, and turn to leave. "Oh and Killian? You do know that your heart only needs to be beating when I take it right?"

I only have a few seconds to think before I feel a sharp pain in my side. Pan smiles as he pulls back his knife from my side.

"Oh and do hurry. Your time is very short," he says to me as he cleans my blood off his knife.

I turn to leave, gripping the satchel. As soon as I start walking, the pain in my side begins to intensify. I let out a groan before I move into a jog. I needed to return the lad's heart before Pan came after me.

A few pain filled minutes later I was almost at the camp. I pressed a hand to my side and hissed when it came back, sticky with blood. I stopped for a brief second, closed my eyes, and tried to remember how to breath.

I trudged on, my pace becoming slower by the second. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest, almost as if it was waiting for the moment it could leave this wretched body.

I heave a loud sigh when I finally catch sight of the camp. Or when I sort of catch sight. My vision was starting to fade around the edges, making it hard to walk. I stumble through the last bushes and fall face first into the camp.

"Hook?" a far away voice reaches me. All I felt was pain. My side was starting to burn, like it was on fire. Fire that was spreading to parts of my body. I felt someone pushing at me, trying to turn me over.

Something nagged at me. I needed to do something. Something important. I was on a mission.

"What's going on?" another far away voice echoes in my ears.

"Hook! Can you hear me?" someone calls. With a great shove, I'm on my back and my eyes face the sky. I see the Prince above me, along with Snow.

"David...look at his side," I hear her whisper. I see his eyes travel to my side and his face twists into a scowl.

"Pan did this, didn't he?" he asks me. I mumble something. I needed to tell him something. I had...I need...the satchel.

"Listen mate...take the satchel..." I whisper. I move my arm towards him, shoving the satchel at him. The satchel. That's what I was trying to remember. My thoughts began to blur together and my eyes fluttered.

"Hook! You've got to stay with us!" David yells at me, shaking my shoulders. He hadn't even looked at the satchel.

"David? What's going on?" another voice comes. This one sends waves of awareness through me. I blink open my eyes again to see her standing above me. I gave her a small smile, trying to hide my pain. The pain that was getting worse by the second.

"Emma...the satchel...the heart...Henry..." I mumble, having no energy left to speak. She kneels down next to me, and her eyes drift to my side.

"You're hurt! What happened?" she cries out, fear entering her eyes.

"Emma I don't know how much longer he has," I hear David whisper. Suddenly a wave of pain travels through my body, making me shake. A distant thought that maybe Pan attacked me with a poisened knife crosses my foggy mind.

"No! You can't die!" Emma yells out, her hands moving to my jacket, grabbing it. She pulls me a little closer to her, and her fingers move down to my wound. As soon as she comes close to it, I let out a cry.

"Satchel..." I say, my voice getting stronger as I try to make her see what it is she needs. I have a vauge sense of seeing her mother grabbing the satchel and moving to open it. Again my eyes flutter as I begin to feel blackness pulling me under.

"Emma! There's a heart in here!" I hear Snow's sharp cry. A small smile crosses my lips.

"Henry..." I say softly. Emma looks down at me with teary eyes.

"You went and got my son's heart," she says softly, as if she couldn't believe it. With the last of my energy I left my good hand to her cheek and wipe away a falling tear.

"I hate to interuppt this heart-warming scene, but I do believe Killian has something of mine," I faintly hear Pan's voice say.

"Stay away from him! He doesn't have anything of yours!" Emma cries out, her hands moving to my chest, trying to protect me. I almost smile. It's only in the time I'm about to die that she touches me.

"Oh but he does. It's right under your left hand," he says. Emma looks down at me with wide eyes and I hear her take in a sharp breath.

"Your heart?" I hear her whisper. I give her a small nod.

"You can't have it!" David yells out, standing up and pulling out his sword.

"I do believe none if you understand me. The pirate and I have a deal. Henry's heart for his," Pan says. Emma's fingernails dig into my chest as she begins to cry. I take my hand that was stil on her cheek and reach into my coat. I hold out a paper to her.

"Emma...take this...save your son..." I whisper.

"You can't leave me. I need you," she whispers, letting her head fall down onto my chest.

"Emma...I love you..." I whisper. She looks up at me with watery green eyes and opens her mouth to reply.

"Time is up," Pan says. I feel a breeze and suddenly Emma is no longer by my side. Pan's face appears above me and he's smiling.

"It's time to face your fate my dear pirate," he says, and plunges his hand into my chest. I let out a cry as the pain intensifies. I had forgotten how much it hurt to have your heart grabbed and squeezed. I feel Pan pull it out of me and I let out a breath of air I didn't know I had been holding.

I guess this is it. I was finally a man of honor. I had saved Emma. I saved Henry. I had finally become the good man I always wanted to be.

A flash of white hot pain goes through me and I convulse.

"Goodbye Killian," I hear Pan whisper in my ear, his voice triumphant. I let my eyes fall shut. I think of Emma. Of her blonde hair. Of her smiles. Of the way her lips felt on mine. I smile.

The last things I feel is blinding pain. A few seconds of absolute agony. And someone screaming my name.

Then the blackness comes, and I let it take me.

* * *

**Lots of love xx **

**P.S. Never fear...I am planning to have more chapters. **

**Please review! **


End file.
